


Assuming Makes An Ass Out of You and Me (or how not to find out someone is multi-lingual)

by Stories_to_be_read



Series: Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, New chapters added, Phichit ships it, Student Yuuri, TA Victor, adorable yuuri, embarrassed yuuri, japanese speaking victor, victor being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_to_be_read/pseuds/Stories_to_be_read
Summary: Yuuri learns to never assume that the cute guy you have a crush on doesn't speak Japanese





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two...  
> This was partly influenced by a Tumblr post relating to Coffee shop AUs which I have since lost, if some one has the link to it let me know and I will source it.  
> Just a bit of fluffy adorableness that I decided to write instead to revising for a thin section test tomorrow.  
> Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment!  
> Sorry if its a bit speech heavy.

Victor sighed as he leant against the counter. It felt like he had been working six days not just six hours. The on campus café, for reasons unknown, had been extremely slow leaving Victor to have cleaned the little place at least five times over.

Just as he was about to do another sweep of the room – he could swear there was a crumb on the table over by the corner that he had somehow missed – two students fumbled through the door.

One was mumbling something to his friend, shuffling behind with his scarf wrapped across his face to fight the biting cold outside. His friend, whom Victor vaguely recognised as a regular, was bouncing slightly on his toes and talking animatedly back in what Victor quickly realised was Japanese.

Both made their way to the counter, the regular offering a bright smile and a good afternoon whilst the other looked almost fearful.

Turning to the other, the boy Victor had already mentally nicknamed ‘Smiley’ asked in perfect, if slightly accented, English “What would you like Yuuri? My treat after the week you’ve had.”

The other boy, who had now unravelled himself from his scarf revealing the cutest face Victor had ever seen, looked up at his friend with big brown eyes that were barely hidden by his glasses and smiled softly. “Thank you, Phichit. I-I’ll just have a tea.” Yuuri spoke quietly, his eye flicking to meet Victors and face immediately flushing at the bright smile shot at him from the Russian.

Phichit, either not noticing or deciding not to comment on Yuuri’s flushed face just smiled at his friend, “Okay! You just go find us a seat and I’ll get the drinks.” Turning he quickly repeated the order plus his own and Victor got to work.

Once the drinks were made and delivered to the table Victor zoned out a little whilst leaning on the counter and thinking of all the work he could be doing if he wasn’t stuck in this place. At least the view had now marginally improved with the arrival of Phichit and his adorable little friend.  

The noise in the café was still a low murmur which made the conversation between the two friends was much easier to hear. Victors level of Japanese was pretty good considering his Languages degree had allowed for a year abroad and he’d taken it in Japan. It made for the overhearing and understanding of the conversation impossible to avoid.

“ _He’s cute!_ ” Said Phichit, rather loudly.

Yuuri groaned “ _Please, let’s not start this again. He may be cute but I know nothing about him._ ”

Intrigued Victor started to listen properly, wondering who they were talking about.

“ _You could get to know him,_ ” Phichit said raising his eyebrows cheekily “ _You never know what you’ll find out._ ”

“ _I cannot just go up and talk to him Phichit, he’s so out of my league! I-I mean just look at him, his eyes are crazy blue and no one should have hair that perfect when he’s been stuck in this place all day!”_ Victor raised a bow slightly, could they be talking about him? _“And he’s also probably crazy smart and good at everything, I can barely dance or speak anything other than Japanese and English. He probably also has a beautiful girlfriend, maybe even a fiancé! There’s no way he’s single._ ” Yuuri huffed out in annoyance which made Victor smirk. If only Yuuri knew how wrong he was.

“ _Also he the TA to my Russian Language module, which I might add is insanely difficult, so nothing can happen between us anyway, he might think I'm only trying to get an advantage. Ugh, why did I tell you about him, why did I do this to myself?_ ” he sighed cradling his head in his hands. Victor was definitely sure they were talking about him as now, thinking about it, Yuuri did seem familiar to him and he was the TA for one of the beginner Russian classes at the moment.

Phichit looked at his friend sympathetically before nudging his leg with a foot. “ _Look, its not like he knows you’re crushing on him. All you have to do is go up and order a muffin or something, get the conversation rolling. Who knows, maybe you can ask for some help studying._ ”

“But then he’ll just think I’m trying to get close to him for my grades Phichit!” Victor laughed internally but kept his face straight. He really wanted Yuuri to come up and talk to him, maybe he could even slip the cutie his number if another drink was ordered.

The voices of the two quieted after that but Victor still caught the odd word which sounded like a hushed argument.

A few minutes later he heard a chair scrape across the floor, but thinking it was another one of the long term customers he kept his head down reading the packaging of the coffee beans.

A cleared throat made him look up to see the adorable little Yuuri in front of the counter. “Hi!” he said, a little over enthusiastically to the boy.

“C-could I have a green tea please?” Yuuri asked shakily. Victor’s smile was as bright as the sun.

“Sure! Hey are you in my Russian Language class? You look familiar and I recognise the book you’re carrying.”

Yuuri flushed bright red and nodded his answer, unable to say a word. Quickly Victor grabbed a paper cup, discretely writing his name and number below Yuuri’s on it. The poor guy was so nervous that he didn’t even notice the abnormally long time it took to write his name and make the drink which Victor was grateful for.

He glanced up from pouring the hot water to see Yuuri staring at him. As soon as he was caught his face bloomed tomato red as he ducked it into his lose scarf.

Victor loved that flushed look, he though it made Yuuri even more adorable. “So, I heard that some people were struggling with the essay that’s been set, do you think a study group would be a good idea?”

“Yeah, tha-that would be really good.” Was his stammered reply. The drink was finished now but he wanted to keep talking with him Yuuri for longer. Also he was sure that Phichit was currently documenting their interaction if his poorly disguised glee was anything to go by.

“We could always have a private lesson, you know, if you’re struggling.” He said with the most seductive tone he could muster.

Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock and a little fear, Victor quickly realised that this may have been too much for the poor thing but he had to say what he’d been planning to all this time.

“ _And by the way I know you think I’m cute! Also you needn’t worry, I would never think you’re taking advantage or trying to get better grades from me.”_ His Japanese perfect if slightly accented.

Yuuri’s face dropped in shock and suddenly he wasn’t there anymore. The door swinging shut behind him. Both Victor and Phichit watched him go with slightly bemused expressions.

“Hey,” he called to Phichit with a smile, “He forgot his drink, do you reckon you could pass it on?”

Phichit came up to the counter, a smirk on his face and with a sly wink assured Victor that Yuuri would get his drink (and also call the number on the side of it once he’d stopped hyperventilating over the realisation the Victor had understood everything they said).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh the response to this has been amazing. Thank you to all who have left comments and kudos  
> I wasn't originally planning to write any more for this one but the response has been so good and I love this fandom so much so I thought why not?  
> So heres some more adorable fluff and Yuuri freaking out because I love it too much  
> Enjoy!  
> (BTW this is all un-Betaed so any mistakes please let me know!)

Yuuri was hyperventilating. Well, at least he thought he was. It was hard to tell when running the mile home flat out was also causing breathing issues.

Leaning against the door to his room he finally stilled. His rapid journey home had exhausted him but he couldn’t pass out just yet. Not with what had just occurred.

He couldn’t really believe it. _Victor_ knew Japanese. The _Victor_. The one he’d been fantasising about for the better part of a year. The same Victor that he had been having a very loud, very detailed conversation with Phichit about. In front of him.

The mortification returned tenfold and Yuuri covered his face with trembling hands. The adrenalin in his system was finally dying down but if anything, it made it worse. It gave him more time to think.  

He could never face his Russian Language class again. Not whilst Victor was a TA there.

Just as he was about to wallow in despair he heard the key in the front door. Praying it was one of his other house mates, not Phichit, he slowly creeped towards the door to his room, intending to lock it. He didn’t think he could face Phichit right now. The Thai boy would either want to comfort him or laugh at him and right this moment he didn’t know which was worse.

Just as he reached for the latch the door burst open, admitting his overly excited best friend before he could move out of its path. With a yelp he toppled backwards as the door swung towards his face.

“YUUUUUURRRIII! I – What the hell just happened to you?” questioned his best friend peering around the door and gesturing with a paper cup in his hands, thankfully the contents staying put.

“I-I um… I don’t really know.”

“You know, for a dancer, I thought you’d be far more graceful.” Phichit’s cheeky grin stretching over his face at the sight of his disgruntled friend sprawled across the floor.

“Yuuri, why’d you run out like that? Victor was so disappointed! He’d didn’t even get to give you this.” Phichit handed over the paper cup which was still lukewarm to Yuuri’s fingers. Yuuri’s eyes widened at the name and number printed in bold letters across the side of the cup.

Glancing up at his friend he saw a sudden softness in his eyes. “So what if he heard us Yuuri? He seemed pretty happy about it to me. He wants you to call him or at least text him.”

“Phichit, I can’t possibly do that. What on earth would I even say?!  ‘Hi its Yuuri, the short, plain weirdo from your Russian Language class that has a massive crush on you, and raved about how beautiful you were then freaked out and ran away when you found out.’ Yeah I’m sure he’ll respond so well to that!” Yuuri half yelled whilst clambering up and setting back down on his bed.

Phichit sat beside him, bed dipping below his weight and causing Yuuri to fall into him a bit. “Well, maybe don’t word it quite like that. You’ll figure something out I’m sure, and he’s bound to like you. He seemed interested even after everything that happened.”

“Even if he is he’ll want nothing to do with me once he gets to know me properly. I mean who would want to even be friends with me, let alone date me. I mean I'm an anxiety ridden dancer who who couldn't even preform on stage without having a massive panic attack and, in the process, almost causing one of the best dancers in this place to break their leg!” Phichit looked a little sad at the statement.

“I would. I mean _I_ am, in fact, your friend if you’ve forgotten.” Yuuri looked to his friend, eyes glittering with tears and lower lip wobbling a little. Encouraged, Phichit continued. “And if he doesn’t like you then it’s his loss Yuuri because you’re one of the most amazing people I have ever met!” Standing up and grabbing his best friend’s shoulders, he beamed “So I’m going to help you message and woo him so you then go on a hot date with your TA and enjoy it!”

Yuuri sniffed and laughed softly. Realising Phichit was now determined and that he wasn’t going to get out of it handed his phone over. “Just, no heart emojis and the like Phichit. I want at least some semblance of being cool.” Phichit just raised a questioning eyebrow at that. “I know I know but please! For my sake.” Yuuri begged, hand covering his friends on his phone.

Nodding in agreement Phichit typed out a quick answer. **Hi, its Yuuri from the café earlier. Sorry about the running off, I was just a little shocked and embarrassed and didn’t really know how to cope with it. The group study session sounds great, when were you thinking of having it? – Y**

Phichit showed Yuuri the message, which was quickly approved before he could chicken out and not allow his friend to send it. Just as he was about to reach out for his phone back Phichit suddenly leapt of the bed running to the other side of the room, typing frantically. Yuuri scrambled after him but it was too late. Phichit relinquished the phone to a horrified Yuuri who just stared despairingly at the device in front of him.

**Also I’d like to take you up on that offer of a personal study session ;) <3 xxx – Y**

“PHICHIT!” Yuuri screeched watching helplessly as the bar loaded to ‘sent’ on the second, non-approved text.

Turning to his friend, who didn’t look remotely guilty, Yuuri gave the harshest glare he could. It was made far less intimidating by the flush high on his cheekbones as the embarrassment came back tenfold.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. **Yuuri! I’m so glad you messaged me! And don’t worry, it was rather adorable. I was thinking of bringing it up in our next class and seeing how many may wish to attend first. It’ll probably happen on Friday afternoon. – V**

Yuuri stared at the screen again, this time frozen by the rapid response.

**And regarding the private study session, we could have it afterwards. – V**

**Or even better we could turn the private study session into a study break. Maybe dinner and ice skating? I’m sure you could use it _after the week you’ve had_ ;) xx – V **

Yuuri just sat, mouth falling open and staring until the screen went dark. “Yuuri, you’re gonna catch flies like that.” Giggled Phichit as he read the replies over his friend’s shoulder. “And it looks like you don’t even need to bother wooing him, he seems to be there already!”

Yuuri’s face was slowly turning redder and redder, so much so Phichit was starting to look concerned. “Yuuri, you need to reply! Say yes, quickly before he thinks he’s scared you off!” he called out as he left the room. Yuuri couldn’t really avoid it now so his work was done.

A determined look fell across Yuuri’s face. His hands shaking, slowly he unlocked his phone and just managed to tap out an **Are you asking me on a date? – Y** before stretching out across his bed, well and truly exhausted. His phone buzzed again almost immediately.

**Well of course, unless you don’t want to…  – V**

Yuuri’s face warmed but he replied quickly, not really believeing this was for real but going along with it anyway.

**No! No! I just didn’t expect it is all. I’d really like that – Y**

**Oh, good. I’m glad xx – V**

**Okay then, I’ll see you in class tomorrow where we could discuss in more detail? – Y**

**Arw no kisses? ;) And I can’t wait! See you in class xx – V**

Yuuri dropped his phone on the table next to him and breathed out a huge sigh. Was this really his life? Did he seriously just get asked out by his biggest crush? Curling in on himself he allowed a small smile to cross his face. Maybe discovering Victor’s multi-lingual abilities wasn’t so bad after all.

He looked back over at his phone and couldn’t resist.

**I can’t wait either xx – Y**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The text conversation from Victors point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had several requests for a continuation of this fic so I though why not?  
> The response to this has been sososo amazing (over 700 kudos guys ahhhhhhh) and I just wanted to thank each and every one of you who has read and left kudos or comments!  
> So enjoy!

After the adorable meeting with Yuuri, the rest of Victors shift flew by. He was constantly looking to his phone in hopes of a message but nothing had happened so far.

Bundled up on the short walk home he ensured the phone in his pocket could be felt for any vibrations indicating a message.

Opening the door to his flat he got an excited greeting from Makkachin who had been waiting in the doorway for him. Further into his flat he was unsurprised to see Yuri, his adopted little brother, lounging across his sofa in quite frankly horrifying leopard print leggings, his booted feet in the air and a scowl on his face. “Ugh, what took you so long old man! I’ve been here for ages because you promised to take me to the rink.” Was the growled greeting he got from the little kitten.

“Yuri, some of us have to work for a living and can’t just scrounge off kind relatives the whole time.” Answered Victor smartly. This only got him another glare and a half-hearted kick in his direction.

“Well hurry up next time, I’m so bored and have been stuck here in your stupid flat where there is nothing to do.” Grumbled the teenager in response. Smirking Victor quickly made his way to his room and changed his clothing into something more ice rink appropriate. He new for a fact they Yuri loved his home as all his games, half his clothes and his pet cat all lived here even though he technically lived with his grandfather. Also wifi was incredibly good so the little tiger really had nothing to complain about not that this ever stopped him.

Finally dress and ready for the rink he grabbed his keys and phone before stepping out the house after an excited Yuri. Once they'd driven to the local rink Yuri rushed inside whilst Victor decided on a more leisurely pace. Just as he was about to enter the locker room he felt a buzz in his pocket. Suddenly he recalled the text he'd been waiting for and scrambled to get the phone. It buzzed again before he could even open it and now he was praying with all his might that it was the little Japanese cutie from earlier.

Opening his phone he discovered that he had two messages from an unknown number. His heart started beating rapidly, breathing halted in hope. **Hi, its Yuuri from the café earlier. Sorry about the running off, I was just a little shocked and embarrassed and didn’t really know how to cope with it. The group study session sounds great, when were you thinking of having it? – Y**

Victor almost passed out from excitement just then. Yuuri texted him back! He was so relieved he started typing out a reply and sent it off before realising that there had been a second message from the same number. The sent message scrolled down for him revealing a message that almost killed him **Also I’d like to take you up on that offer of a personal study session ;) <3 xxx – Y**

Yuuri was flirting with him! He couldn't believe it, rereading the message several times before scrambling a reply together. Realising it was a bit short he added another message (let it be known that he was never afraid to double text, in fact often prone to multiple text anyone he spoke to) remembering a little side note that Phichit had mentioned earlier that day.

Only once it was sent did he realise he'd basically already asked Yuuri out. Now slightly worried he waited with baited breath, not even realising he was standing outside the locker room still, or that his very angry little brother was storming towards him at quite a pace.

“Oi! Old man! What's the god damn holdup for?!” Jolted out of his staring contest with his phone he looked towards his brother irritably before realising he should probably go and get ready for skating if he was to help Yuri with his practice.

“Sorry Yuri, got a little distracted is all.” He explained.

“You don't say?” Was the sarcastic reply before his brother stomped off towards the rink, skate guards barely making a sound against the foam flooring.

Resigning himself to not hearing back from Yuuri he walked to his locker but just as he placed his phone down it buzzed again. Locker completely forgotten he pounced on the device. **Are you asking me on a date? – Y**

For some reason his stomach started to churn with worry. Maybe he'd miss heard Yuuri, maybe he didn't want to actually _date_ him after he'd seen how eager Victor was. Quickly answering he placed his phone down again only for it to immediately go off again.

**No! No! I just didn’t expect it is all. I’d really like that – Y**

The smile that split his face probably looked a little crazy but Victor didn’t care. Yuuri wanted to go on a date with him! He replied excitedly, the kisses on the end a spontaneous choice but he couldn’t even think about regretting it.

When Yuuri’s reply came through with no return kisses his shoulders drooped. The he recalled the nervous man he was actually talking to. Deciding to tease he sent off one last message before placing his phone in the locker and heading out to the ice.

Three hours later he returned to see the light flashing at the top of the device. Suddenly his heart was in his mouth. Maybe Yuuri had changed his mind. Scared but also desperate he slowly opened the device. The message caused his face to flush with delight. That cute little Japanese boy was going to be death of him and he was going to love every moment of it.

Placing the device in his pocket he left the locker room whistling a tune to himself. Now to plan the best date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of writing their date but its likely to be a separate fic instead so keep an eye out!  
> Also this is unBetaed so if there are any glaring mistakes please let me know!


End file.
